Ryan
Ryan is a steam engine from the Great Northern Railway. Bio When Duck was given a special job and the journey took longer than expected, so he wanted to be on time but lost control and went so fast he crashed in the food for the party! After that, Oliver took the coach and Duck was sent to the Works but the work was harder without Duck and Daisy told Sir Topham Hatt that they needed an engine to come out and help with the work. A few days later, Ryan came to the railway and was very rude to Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas, Toby and Daisy. Being overconfident from the Great Northern Railway, he insulted how Elsbridge Station looked and Sir Topham Hatt when he said he couldn't pull coaches. The next day at Knapford Station, Gordon came to see for himself how Ryan acted. When he introduced himself to Ryan and told him he was fast, Ryan said he wasn't as fast as Spencer who he had heard about from "Devious" Diesel the previous day... he also told Gordon that Duck's real name was Montague and that he should be called Montague instead of Duck, which made Gordon very confused. He told the other engines like Bill and Ben about Duck's real name, but they didn't know who Montague was. Later on, he stopped to fill on water and talked to Henry and BoCo about Duck's real name Montague saying his favorite line in the process causing Henry to get cross. After Duck returned back to Sodor from the works, the engines told him about Ryan and told him he was very rude, overconfident, and a troublemaker. Shortly after they told him about Ryan, Duck went to see him immediately and Ryan welcomed him back saying "Greetings, Montague!" right to his face making Duck horrified. Duck then said there are two ways of doing things being the Great Western Way and the Great Northern Way insinuating the Great Northern Way is the Wrong Way as Ryan caught on soon enough. Duck had a talk with him about being rude to his friends leaving a somewhat wiser Ryan behind in a siding... A few weeks after, Ryan still had not learned a lesson and was causing trouble everywhere from bumping into Murdoch's goods train to securing Rocky's crane arm to knock Scruff off a bridge and onto the rails below. Because of Ryan's silliness, Scruff was sent to the Works and Sir Topham Hatt needed to bring in a new engine to shunt in the Yard. The next day, the new engine came and his name was Stafford but he wasn't an ordinary steam engine or diesel, for he didn't run on oil or coal: he needed to keep his batteries charged to work instead. Even Scruff was surprised with Stafford's work when he returned from the Works and said a good job done to him but he realized that Sir Topham Hatt can't keep both Ryan and Stafford at the same time, Scruff then said Ryan would be sent away because of all the trouble he's been causing, Ryan heard this and wanted to play a trick on Stafford and went to talk to Diesel immediately. Diesel tells Ryan that Stafford can't run without his batteries charged and tells him a plan. Ryan takes advantage of this and gets ready. The next day, Stafford came in with Ryan's train of troublesome trucks and tells him to take it. Ryan tells Stafford he is not feeling well but is only pretending, he tells Stafford to take the train away instead of him but Stafford says he's never pulled a train before and doesn't know what to do. Ryan then tells Stafford if he pulls it, Sir Topham Hatt will think he's a really useful engine. Not knowing to what Ryan is doing, Stafford is coupled up to the train. Ryan whispers to the troublesome trucks that if they bump Stafford, they can bump him anytime. The trucks, being troublesome, agree to this and Stafford huffs away. The engines at Brendam Docks were saying goodbye to Victor because of his ship being delayed. Just then, Stafford rounds the bend as the trucks push him off the rails straight into the water! However, batteries and water do not mix well and Stafford's battery becomes very low... Sir Topham Hatt asks Stafford what he's doing at Brendam Docks when Ryan was supposed to be taking the train that day, Stafford says Ryan never warned him about Brendam Docks and the water. Sir Topham Hatt speaks severely to Ryan later that day and asks him why did he have Stafford take the train instead of him. Ryan confesses that he was playing a trick on Stafford the whole time but doesn't understand why "an engine with coal in his bunker" would run out in the sea. Sir Topham Hatt tells Ryan he knows as well as he does that Stafford doesn't run on coal but batteries. He gets even crosser with Ryan than ever and tells him he knows who he'll be sending away now and walks away, now Ryan wishes he hadn't been so silly but can't stop anything now because it was going to be harsh few days for him indeed... When Donald and Douglas were fighting in the shed one afternoon, Ryan came up with some milk tankers saying that if they want to stop disagreeing, they should get a new coat of paint. Ryan's idea passed on through the Island of Sodor but after a talk with Toad, Donald and Douglas wanted to stay the same color so they misplaced the paint car the next day, Ryan bumped into it causing blue paint to splatter everywhere: Donald and Douglas then call Ryan by mistake Bryan and say it's easy to get names mixed up. At Knapford Station one day, Ryan was mad and was talking to the engines about going on strike. The engines said that it is best not to go on strike because it'll just make you look silly, some engines like Gordon, James and Henry knew what it was like: Edward and Percy explained a story to Ryan about it leaving James in a cross mood and leaving in a huff, the reason was because he went on strike with Gordon and Henry with a philosophy of "tender engines don't shunt". Edward and Percy then make a joke that the green engine (who was actually Percy) got scrapped by Sir Topham Hatt because of not doing his work properly. Ryan then tells the two to not tell Sir Topham Hatt he was planning a strike at all. Stafford the electric shunting engine returned from the works one afternoon with Rickety, all of the trucks are happy that he's returned and tell him about the new hirements that have been hired: unfortunately for them, they like it when the engines bump them and don't cause trouble. Stafford is just doing his job shunting trains for the other engines when S.C. Ruffey actually gets respect for him, Ryan then comes in and bumps the trucks insulting them as dirty things, the trucks then remember the time Ryan said he could bump him if they bumped Stafford and proceed with that plan, it starts off like a normal trip when the trucks bump Ryan and send him off the rails in a mess! Sir Topham Hatt comes by and sees a car from the Sodor Railway Repair that had been washed up on sea that has not been seen from previous events of Spencer knocking it off the rails into the sea so Ryan just makes himself look silly again and his plan backfires. Percy was tired one morning and rested by the Coal Depot one afternoon, Ryan then took Percy's mail train for him and ever since the Railway Inspector returned to the railway has been awfully quiet: Percy gets mad and asks him what he's doing with the mail train, Ryan answers that he's just taking it for him and Percy calms down. When Henry was taking the Flying Kipper at the Docks, Ryan huffed in pulling the mail train and Henry is still mad at him from being rude to him when he first arrived but later after a race with a handcar, Ryan proves he can be friends with Henry after things being back to normal on Sodor. Duck was upset one morning because of Oliver being at Ulfstead with Percy and not helping him out on the Little Western and Ryan is helping out instead and because of previous events of him being rude to Duck, it makes Duck cross as cross can be which makes him not being able to do things the Great Western Way like pulling coaches and trucks at the same time but Ryan tells him not to do that because of the passengers not appreciating stone flying at their windows. Duck angrily puffs away with his coal cars but the Railway Inspector is sitting on the line suspiciously causing Duck to run into the back of a shed! Ryan rescues him and they soon find each other to be good friends but Duck has to go to the works again so the two will miss each other very much... Ryan saw the Railway Inspector once looking through Sir Topham Hatt's office riding on Bulgy and the weeks passed and sitting glumly in a siding one morning at Brendam, he couldn't tell Sir Topham Hatt the news because of the Railway Inspector leaving and it being back to busy again, he having to run the Little Western by himself because of Duck's accident and worrying about him being sent back to the Great Northern Railway. He gets his chance to try to tell Sir Topham Hatt about what he witnessed with the Railway Inspector but Sir Topham Hatt has no time for it and hops aboard on Salty because of Ben being taken away by a mystery engine. It was almost the day for between either Ryan or Stafford to be sent away and the news passed on to both of them, Ryan thinks for sure it's going to be him to be sent away because of being troublesome when he first arrived and goes out to get a breather of fresh air, he just sees the drawbridge to go to be sent away when he sees a diesel shunter off the rails who had just bumped into another car of the Sodor Railway Repair, the shunter's name is Sidney and he's been to the railway multiple times before and explains to him he can't go pass the drawbridge because of the Other Railway, they'll strip away nameplates, numbers, paint and anything that's on him, Sidney witnessed Ben being taken away by two of them one night and as of now, Ryan still works on the railway and rushes to get Sir Topham Hatt! Sir Topham Hatt finally announces that who is going to be sent away and decides to keep both Ryan and Stafford on his railway. Stafford comes in and is happy to hear the news but wonders where Ryan is. Just then, Ryan rushes in urgently and tells Sir Topham Hatt there is a detailed diesel shunter close to Brendam Docks and Sir Topham Hatt hops onboard Ryan and sets off! When arriving, Sir Topham Hatt does see a derailed diesel shunter but two streamlined engines he has never seen before that he didn't invite to his railway. Hiro tells him that he cautioned them but they didn't listen. Ryan then tells Sir Topham Hatt about the incident with the Railway Inspector a few weeks ago and looking through his office making Sir Topham Hatt wonder if the case is that the Inspector's orders were to bring over them to the Island. Sir Topham Hatt supposes he has no other choice and keeps the engines on Sodor but for a little while and Ryan huffs away with Sir Topham Hatt to tell the engines… In Oliver's Eleven, Ryan was pleased he wasn't sent away and so was Stafford: he was sent to help out on the Ulfstead project with Percy, Oliver and the Pack. Oliver wanted to rescue Ben so him and Toad snuck off to the Other Railway and Oliver came back and the engines were happy because of his bravery… Sir Topham Hatt however heard about this and told Oliver that he would not go to the Other Railway again otherwise he'll give him a punishment that he will have to stay in his shed for a week and tells him to help with the Ulfstead project. Oliver has no choice and huffs away meeting Ryan at Ulfstead, Oliver looks rather upset because he wanted to save more engines and has a plan; Ryan oblivious to what the plan is decides to help him. Oliver then tells Ryan about the plan being to go to the Other Railway and save some engines from scrap because he knows what it's like to be in a scrapyard and is grateful that Douglas saved him and Toad. Ryan agrees to help Oliver with his escapade… Oliver reaches the Brown Turntable and Neville hears about the escapade and wants to help out him and Ryan on the Other Railway, Oliver tells that if only he can keep a secret this time that he can come and Neville promises not to tell Sir Topham Hatt! Oliver, Ryan and Neville are at Knapford Station and go to get ready to escape Sodor to the Other Railway when Stafford is in the Yard and wants to help out the three engines. Oliver tells Stafford that he can come but no more engines; just then, Sir Topham Hatt comes out of his office and is suspicious what Oliver, Ryan and Neville are doing but Oliver nervously huffs away with Ryan, Neville and Stafford to the Other Railway. However what the four engines did not know is that Lorry 2 and Lorry 3 had tried to knock down a bridge earlier and that they have to be careful: Oliver, Stafford and Neville manage to get through but however Ryan is the only engine to fall straight off the bridge. Oliver looks behind him but Ryan tells him to go on without him so the three engines get help from Caitlin who causes a distraction for Spamcan and Bowler by saving Stephen and Caroline. Persona Ryan used to be a troublesome, careless, rude and overconfident engine from the Great Northern Railway when he first arrived on Sodor, knocking engines off the rails and calling them whatever he wanted to. But after the Railway Inspector arrived, he's changed and is proving himself to be a Really Useful Engine. Basis Ryan is based on the Great Northern Railway's Class N2. These locomotives were fitted with condensing apparatus because they were used for inter-city work in the Metropolitan areas of London and usually seen around Glasgow and Edinburgh in Scotland. One member of this class, No.1744 has been preserved and operates on the Great Central Railway in Leicestershire. Livery Ryan is painted purple with white and gold lining. He has the letters "GNR" painted on his tanks in gold. The number "1014" is painted on his bunker in the same color. Appearances *Season 12: Greetings, Montague!, Stafford's Electric Slide, Scottish Blues, Truckus Ruckus, The Mavis Matrix (mentioned), Percy Gets a Promotion, Henry's Handcar Havoc, If The Dome Fits, Bulgy Takes the High Road, The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade and Vicarstown Takedown Specials: *Oliver's Eleven Trivia *Ryan was the first Great Northern engine to arrive on the North Western Railway. *Due to the fact that he was introduced before his debut in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, his persona in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures is almost the exact opposite as in Thomas And Friends proper. Gallery Ryan 1.png|Ryan at Elsbridge Station. Ryan 2.png|Ryan's nameplate and number. Ryan 3.png|Ryan and Sir Topham Hatt. Ryan 4.png Ryan 5.png Ryan 6.png Ryan 7.png|Ryan, Thomas, Toby and Daisy. Ryan 8.png Ryan 9.png|Ryan and Gordon. Ryan 10.png|Ryan at Knapford Station. Ryan 11.png Ryan 12.png Ryan 13.png|Ryan pulling a train. Ryan 14.png|Ryan, Bill and Ben. Ryan 15.png|Ryan at Brendam. Ryan 16.png|Ryan at the Watertower. Ryan.png|Ryan in a siding. Greetings, Montague!.png|Ryan and Duck. Ryan 17.png Ryan 18.png Ryan 19.png|Ryan crashes into Murdoch's goods train. Ryan 20.png Ryan 21.png|Ryan and Rocky. Ryan 23.PNG|Ryan pulling Rocky. Ryan 22.png|Ryan knocks Scruff off the rails. Ryan 24.PNG|Ryan and Diesel. Ryan 28.PNG Ryan 27.PNG Ryan 26.PNG|Ryan and some troublesome trucks. IfTheDomeFits.png IfTheDomeFits1.jpg|Ryan in the Yard. SidneytheRenegade.png|Ryan and Sidney. Sidney the Renegade photo1.png Vicarstown Takedown pic 2.png|Ryan in "Vicarstown Takedown". Neville in Oliver's Eleven.jpg|Ryan and Neville. IMG 7152.PNG|Ryan in the Season 13 Update. RyanRockyandScruff.png|Promo with Rocky and Scruff. Ryan'sBasis.jpg|Ryan's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Great Northern Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Purple engines Category:Protagonists